For Her
by UltimateMother
Summary: Chloe/Clark/Pete solve a murder mystery during a summer in Metropolis
1. Default Chapter

This is not an easy story to tell. It was a beautiful, autumn day when my Auntie Claire found her daughter, Lizbeth, bound and gagged inside of her apartment. Her body had gone unnoticed for a week or so and she had started to rot. This is the story of how my friends and I plan on solving her murder.  
  
My name is Chloe Sullivan and Lizzie was only nineteen years old when she died. We grew up in Metropolis together which is only a few hours from my new home, Smallville.  
  
As children, we were nothing alike. Even as we became older, people would comment on how we were so dissimilar, I am the aggressive, shoot straight from the hip big mouth. Liz never said a word and was easily overlooked, especially by boys. She was tall and mildly plump, her face resembled that of a cherub. Liz had the most gorgeous hair. It was long, blonde and curly. I often told her how jealous I was. She had green eyes and never wore any makeup. Lizzie looked like she could always use a tan. Uncle Dave called her "Plain Jane." I was her sidekick and you couldn't keep us apart.  
  
Liz had been going to college in Metropolis to study chemistry. It had been her favorite subject in high school. She lived alone near the campus and worked part time at a nearby diner called The Parade. Surprisingly, Lizzie was quite good at her job and she loved it. All her awkwardness and shyness seemed to vanish, but after work was over, she went right back to her old self, quiet and reserved.  
  
Like me, she had a love affair with her laptop. Everywhere she went, it went with her. She even had all of her games on it so that she could escape boredom between classes.  
  
The police found her journal on the desktop. Apparently they told Aunt Claire that she wrote in it everyday. She gave it to me after the funeral, it hurt to read it. She wrote about her life plans, goals and things that ticked her off. I was one of them sadly.  
  
And she wrote about him a lot. Donovan. Who the fuck was he and why did she love him? What he did to her and the things that he made her do made me want to vomit. How could she have loved someone that evil? He oozed his way into her lonely life like a plague and set out to destroy her whole existence. MPD say that they can't prove that he has done anything wrong but I know he did it. Now I have to prove it.  
  
Clark and Pete say to let it go and let the police handle it. Clark, of all people, should know how incompetent they are. They both should know me better than that. I cannot let it go. I know the summer before our senior year was supposed to be spent relaxing at my grandparents' house but we've got work to do. This has to be taken care of. Not for me but for Lizzie. She deserves that much. 


	2. Chapter Two

For Her: Chapter 2 Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Smallville or the WB. Please leave feedback. It is greatly appreciated.  
  
"Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Kent."  
  
"Morning," Jonathan snarled. He was not too keen on the idea of his son spending his entire summer in Metropolis but Martha thought it'd be good for Clark to get away. Jonathan thought it was a waste of time.  
  
Mrs. Kent smiled in the direction of her screen door."Hi, Chloe. Pete. Have some breakfast?"  
  
"No thanks," Chloe stated. "Gram will be expecting us early this afternoon. She has plans."  
  
"Suit yourself. I'm never one to turn down a famous, homemade Martha Kent breakfast," Pete said as he sat to the table.  
  
"Clark is still packing. I'll go upstairs and get him." Mr. Kent stood from the table, patted Martha on her backside and bolted up the steps.  
  
While we waited for Clark, Pete continued to stuff his face and I continued to think of Lizzie. The police still had not apprehended her killer and it had been a whole month. The claim is that they have no evidence. (So they say!)  
  
Detective Brannigan keeps telling Aunt Claire that the only thing Liz's journal proves is that her taste in men basically sucks. I have no idea how this story will end right now but before it does we will all know exactly what happened.  
  
"Chloooooooooeeeeeeeeee," Clark called as he shook me back to life. "Are you in there?"  
  
"Sorry. I zoned out for a minute. Tired, I guess." I smiled at him. He is so beautiful. I still wish that we could have worked it out but after that storm back in 2002, I could not stop thinking about being second to her. Always. Pete sat there with his mouth full of food, laughing hysterically at me. "Girl, you need to chill out. Relax!! IT'S SUMMERTIME!"  
  
I rolled my eyes at him. "Well I guess we should get a move on. Thanks for letting us have your son, Mrs. Kent."  
  
She smiled, "just bring him back in one piece."  
  
"We will," Pete hollered.  
  
Clark hugged his mother and father. "I'll behave and I'll be careful." He flashed that bright smile of his and threw up his right hand like he was swearing in front of a judge. "I promise!" Mr. Kent whispered something to him but I couldn't make out what it was. Hmmm.  
  
When we got outside, Clark and Pete began bombarding me with questions about what my grandparents had planned. "I DON'T KNOW! How many times do I hafta tell you two knuckleheads?" They just laughed at me.  
  
"Hey Chlo'?!?!?"  
  
"Yes, Clark?" He grinned and I should have known what was coming afterwards. "Can I drive Frances?"  
  
"Have you lost your mind?!? Hell no!" No sooner than I said that Pete screamed," Shotgun!"  
  
Clark was pouting now."Geez, you act like Whitney Fordman asked you to drive. Just let me drive him one time."  
  
"Wow," I glanced at Pete. "We haven't heard that name in awhile. Anyway, SHUT UP and stop whining. If you're nice to me, maybe." We got in the car. "Seatbelts, please." I looked into the rearview mirror to make sure young Mr. Kent was buckled in. Sometimes, he had a habit to forget that. "Off we go!"  
  
After about thirty minutes, Pete had fallen asleep. He ate too much at breakfast. Pete likes to call that "the disease." Whatever that means. The drone of the car was starting to drive me nuts and Clark, knowing me like does, broke the silence. "How ya' holdin' up? I mean are you doing better."  
  
"Ok. Just worried about the killer still being out there. He could be preying on other young girls, ya know. As soon as I get to Gram's, I'm going to play good little granddaughter for like an hour and then I'm leaving."  
  
"For what?! I think you should just let the police take care of it. It's their job, Chlo'. What if you get hurt?"  
  
"I'm not going to get hurt and they aren't doing their jobs!" I squealed and Pete stirred.  
  
"What are you two arguing about?"  
  
Together, we both yelled," we are not arguing."  
  
He sat up. Pete was always smiling unless he was talking about Lex Luthor. "You always squeal when you argue with Clark."  
  
"Pssshhh, I do not!" Clark laughed at me. "Honestly," he paused, "you do but I love you for it. SUBJECT CHANGE! Can we stop for food at the next gas station? I'm hungry," a goofy smile plastered across his face.  
  
Pete and I exchanged glances. "Should have known." We pulled into a gas station a few miles down the road. All of us made our check-in calls. Clark went inside and was buying as much junk food as he could carry. Pete was on his cell talking to his girlfriend.  
  
"Alright,people! Let's get a move on. I don't have all day." Clark was already walking towards the car and Pete was at his side. "Pete," Clark whispered.  
  
"Yeah, man?" Pete looked up at his friend. "You want shotgun don't you?"  
  
Clark became nervous. "Well.yeah."  
  
"Take it, dude. We got an hour's worth of driving left and I am going back to sleep."  
  
"Come on, you guys!!!!"  
  
"We're coming," the boys called in unison. 


End file.
